


To Love a God

by SissorLuv



Series: Coping with Wrath of The Lamb or "Series of Pain" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And about Gods and Blood and Religion, And it doens't make that much sense, And stuff happened, Guess I am still not over Wrath of the Lamb, I read the song of Achilles, I thought of Patroclus and shit, M/M, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissorLuv/pseuds/SissorLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on why Will did what he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a God

Loving a God means to perish. A mortal is never meant to keep up with them. 

But what about humans that revolt, that arise anew as a God? When Lucifer fell he was granted his own realm -of which many would argue it has more influence than that of his fathers- though no good Christian would ever accept this pure dualism. He would deny the Devil his status as God.

In Ancient Greece, in the time of Gods, humans ascended to Olympus, Demigods were born and earned their place among their fathers and mothers. And how did they do that? By bloodshed and suffering. But most did not succeed. They gathered fame and glory, they forged stories worth telling but they never became happy. Happiness or Greatness – it is your decision. 

I guess that is where Hannibal's desire springs from: He believes he can achieve both Greatness and Happiness, that he can become a God himself instead of being reduced to the Devil. Granted: His idea of Happiness is rather compatible with suffering and bloodshed. Defying God to take his place. 

I close my eyes and see him bathed in blood, antlers big and proud. A pitch-black creature, dangerous and intimidating. But a Wendigo is not a God. 

Maybe it was the sacrifice he lacked. A sacrifice so shocking it would scream to Heaven and Hell alike. Every time something was taken from him, he knew it would come to this and he willingly accepted. He did suffer on his own account but he never experienced himself being ruptured. Maybe he is not human enough for that. 

It was the dragon-night when I saw the God. We fought and I could see all the Wars ever fought, all the blood ever shed, the pure primal instinct of man that fuels his desires, keeps him going, that he denies but which tucks at him consistently. He was the Wrath of the World and I his sacrifice. All his manners, his aesthetics washed away, elegance swapped for brutality. The killing of a magnificent beast marks the transition of a hero, the moment he meets his fate. 

The Dragon bleeds. His wings form a radiating mosaic of blood on the floor. I live and the God is again denied his sacrifice. He fades as the live leaves the dragon and I breathe on. Does Hannibal know? Does he know that as long as I live, he has to be content with what he is now? That his becoming will never be, as long as he isn't willing to let me go?

I look at him and I understand. All my life I wanted to see the world burn but never knew how and eventually stopped thinking about it. There is still something Good in this world right? But was there ever a cleansing without fire and death? Was there ever purity without chopping of the stained parts?

“It is beautiful”, I say and I don't think he knows what I am referring to, what I can see that he doesn't. The irony is striking. 

There are no Gods without Sacrifice. I take in his scent, relish in it. Finally I know what I waited for all my life. I push. 

To love a God means a Mortal creating a God.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry guys... I don't know what this is. Will feels OOC and I am not entirely happy with this. It does not really describe what I have in my head - the image of a Son of Ares and his tragic love who kind of lets the World burn - but I needed to get it out of my head. Lately I am absorbed in the old dramas again and it messes everything up. I just like the idea of a Human falling in Love with a God, who doesn't even know what he is. Who thinks he is human with this strange desire, no, the conviction, that he is more than that. And there is this petty mortal who sees it all, who initially wants to save the world but eventually realises how messed up everything is and just when the God thinks he can live as human as long he has HIM by his side, the Mortal creates the God by sacrificing himself and the World ends. Maybe I'll write this with my own characters.


End file.
